


Lies

by CustardCreamies



Category: Eddie the Eagle (2016), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: A lot of pain, Angst, M/M, just pain, sleeper agent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bronson Peary's world shatters, and nothing will ever be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea, and yeah I just had too.
> 
> Some background notes are attached to the end notes of this fic.

Everything changed after the 90m jump. 

Bronson and Eddie arrived to cheers from the crowd, Eddie's mum and dad being at the front to welcome their son home. Bronson walked with Eddie, a huge smile on his face and his arm around Eddie's shoulder, soaking up the cheers from the crowd. They were for Eddie, of course. But if Bronson shut his eyes he could almost imagine the cheers were for him. 

* * *

It wasn't until a few days later, that things changed for the worse. 

Bronson and Eddie were having dinner with Eddie's parents, they had taken to Bronson almost immediately and had welcomed him into their lives readily. They could see how happy he made Eddie. 

They were almost finished with desert when suddenly a small beeping could he heard. 

Bronson frowned as Eddie seemed to sit up straighter and a hand flew to his glasses, lightly touching them. 

"What was that noise?" Bronson asked. 

Eddie lowered his hand and looked at him in confusion "What noise?" 

"The beeping?" Bronson replied. 

"I didn't hear anything" Eddie shrugged "you must be hearing things" 

"Right...." Bronson said slowly, looking at Eddie who was suddenly refusing to meet his gaze. 

* * *

 

As Bronson washed up the dishes from dinner that night, he could hear Eddie and his parents in a furious argument in another room, but not what was being said. 

It gave him a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

That night, as he laid curled up around Eddie, he quietly whispered to him "You'd tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't you?"

Eddie turns in his arms and gives him a soft smile before kissing him gently "of course" 

"Promise me?" Bronson asks, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was up. 

Eddie nods "Of course I promise you" he frowns "is anything the matter?" 

"No...No...just...wanted to let you know i'm here for you, if anything is bothering you" Bronson says quickly and Eddie gives him a warm smile.

"I am fine" Eddie says, snuggling against Bronson's chest and Bronson curls his arms around him "I've got you" 

Bronson kisses the top of his head "yeah you do" he replies as he feels the tension leave his body. 

He doesn't see the guilt in Eddie's eyes as he looks up at Bronson in the dark. 

* * *

Morning light streams in through the window as Bronson wakes up the next morning, he throws a hand towards Eddie's side of the bed and is surprised when he feels nothing. He opens his eyes and sees that Eddie is not in the room. 

This causes Bronson concern. Eddie is in no way an early riser. He only ever is when he's training but now that the season is over with Eddie usually lies in in the mornings. 

This should have been Bronson's first clue that his world was going to end right there and then. 

He sits up in bed and calls out Eddie's name. When he doesn't get a reply he gets up from the bed and throws on an old t-shirt to go look for him.

In the living room is Eddie and his parents, and a smartly dressed man. 

The man is talking to Eddie. 

"Reports of my death were greatly exaggerated I-" the man pauses as he notices Bronson standing there "Eggsy, care to explain who this gentleman is?" 

Bronson looks at Eddie who looks...different. His stance suddenly seems to elude power and the way his hands curl over the armchair he's sitting on, he looks angry.

"Eddie, what's going on?" Bronson asks "who is this guy?" 

Eddie turns to look at Bronson and suddenly his expression changes, he becomes the Eddie Bronson is used to and a shiver goes down his spine. 

"Bronson! I thought you were asleep!" Eddie turns to the suited man "He's uhhhh from the Olympic committee! He wanted to speak to me about the next games" 

"Uh huh and calling you Eggy?" Bronson asks. 

"uh, an old nickname?" Eddie replies, but Bronson can clearly see he's not telling the truth. 

The suited gentleman looks surprised for a second but then recovers "I see I have intruded, I'll be back later, Eddie. We need to talk" 

The hard look appears in Eddie's eyes again and he replies "Yeah, see you later Mr. Devere" 

Mr. Devere nods, then gets up from the sofa. He looks at Eddie for a moment before gathering up his coat and his umbrella and walking out the door. 

Eddie looks at Bronson again and his shoulders seem to sag, he looks about to crash any second. 

Bronson looks at him "we need to talk" 

Eddie can only nod. 

* * *

 

They sit together across the kitchen table. Eddie's parents had left ages ago to give them some privacy. It's just Bronson and Eddie. 

And a powerful silence. 

"So, talk" Bronson says "and please, no bullshit. I'm not stupid" 

Eddie looks at him, pain in his eyes "I never said you were" 

"Well then, tell me. I can handle the truth"

Eddie snorts "You won't like what I have to say" 

"Try me" 

Eddie sighs, he sits up and takes his glasses off. He looks at Bronson and Bronson once again sees that subtle shift in Eddie's posture. 

"My name isn't really Eddie Edwards" Eddie begins "My name is Eggsy Unwin and I'm a spy" 

Bronson pauses and then laughs, a deep manic laugh "Yeah right, okay a spy. Got it" 

"It's true" Eddie/Eggsy says "I was sent to the ski resort undercover to protect someone......" he trails off "it was supposed to be a quick in and out but then I met you and...I fell in love" 

Bronson looks at the man across from him "and you lied? Everything you did was a lie?" 

Eggsy looks close to tears "not everything. Not my feelings towards you" 

"I don't believe you. Why should I believe you?" 

"It's the truth" Eggsy says "I was supposed to leave after I competed in the Olympics but then I met you...and I just stayed in my cover. I did want to tell you...but.." he smiles weakly " I'm a spy so I couldn't" 

"Uh huh okay, and do your parents know? And who was that man?" Bronson asks, feeling a spark of anger light within him. 

"They're not really my parents" Eggsy says with a sigh "they work in the tech department. They kept up the ruse because I asked them too, because I'm selfish" he pauses and he looks angry for a second "the man was my mentor...he...he died during a mission, I saw it happen...now I find out he survived and I don't know how to feel" 

"You don't know how to feel?" Bronson asks "try finding out everything you were told was a lie!"

"Like I said, not everything was" Eggsy snaps. 

"You should have told me, not lead me on!" Bronson replies back angrily. 

"I should have done a lot of things" Eggsy murmurs "I didn't mean to fall in love with you" 

"Well, likewise but look at us now. I guess it was all for nothing" Bronson says, he sits back in his chair. 

Eggsy looks at Bronson, his voice breaking as he says "It wasn't for nothing. I still care about you"

"Eddie...Eggsy whatever your name is, I don't care. I can't trust you now. How can you do that to a person? Pretend you're someone you're not and then walk all over them?"  Bronson asks, emotion finally letting itself out "how long were you going to live like this, with me?" 

Eggsy shakes his head "I don't know. I was happy...and they seemed to realise that. Life after my mentor died...it was draining, this mission gave me another chance...I met you and suddenly everything felt brighter"

Bronson realises "they" meant the spy agency he was with and when he looked into Eggsy's eyes he could see the pain and the sorrow clouding them "and you're going back to them?" he asks "to him?" 

Eggsy nods and now the tears begin to fall "I have to, he's alive" 

"Right...and what about me? I just carry on like I never met you?" Bronson asks. 

"I can make it happen" Eggsy says quietly "I can make it so you'll never remember me" 

"Right and you can live your life guilt free? Because I don't remember? But what if I don't want that? What if I want to remember you? Bronson asks, his heart thumping and his voice shaking. 

"You know too much now, you can't keep those memories...I...I have to take them" Eggsy says, a sob threatening to break "I didn't want to...but Merlin told me it was for the best, no one will hurt you if you know nothing" 

"You want me to go back to the man who ruined his chance of glory? To the man who drank and spent his days ploughing the snow because he could never compete again? I don't want that"  

'I don't either, but I have too, I really am sorry" Eggsy says, his hands shake as he raises his arm up to release the amnesia dart. 

He fires the dart without looking. 

He leaves without turning back. 

He leaves Bronson to wake into an empty house in a strange place, wondering how he got there. 

**Author's Note:**

> So with this fic, Eggsy never fully recovers from Harry's death. He's good at his job, he keeps his emotions out while he's working. He takes the mission to go undercover and be "Eddie Edwards" to protect a famous ski jumper. Anyway he meets Bronson and falls in love with him and after the mission, the Kingsman notice a change, he becomes the Eggsy that he was before Harry died...and so the unheathly still under cover stuff is allowed to continue...and then Harry returns. 
> 
> I have no idea where this came from but yeah, please comment/Kudo.


End file.
